PEYTON CASSIDY
' "I live life through The Good, The Bad and The Dirty and I've turned out alright" - Peyton Brookes '''Peyton Brookes (Born January 27th, 2001) is one of the main characters of Reunited. She is an 17 year old aspiring Makeup Artist at Eden State Academy. She was born and raised in Davenport, Maine where she lived with her parents and her sister Jen, until Jen tragically passed away affecting Peyton's whole personality and outlook on life. After ending up in detention for grafting the girls bathroom, Peyton ends up in detention with the rest of her old friends from middle school. From that day on she, along with her friends uncover the mystery as to what happened to their friend Chloe Davis. Personality Peyton is defined as the HBIC by her fellow peers at school and really does live by that title. She has a sweet way with her words as she tends to get herself out of tough situations throughout the series just with her charm. She was voted Student Body President by the students at Eden State due to how scared they were of how sassy she had become. While living by that title, around the Academy Peyton acts very sophisticated and businessy around the place to keep her status up. She as told by herself countless amounts of times has a very messy and fucked up head since her sister died. She refuses to call a commitment a thing which is shown when hooking up with old friend Boston Brookes. Before high school she dated Nixon Reed, their relationship was everything but non toxic. Breaking up because of the countless amounts of times they had both cheated on each other, only to prove the words of non committal that falls from Peyton's lips. She shows great talent when it comes to making things look beautiful and is constantly seen in trendy but skin tight clothing when she roams the halls of the school and outside of it. She is not afraid to shake what her mama gave her as she tends to have a very flirty and smooth word kind of vibe when she is around other boys. When the reveal of Chloe's death comes into Peyton's view she denies that the body is real at first, and saying "it's very like Chloe to do something like this" only wanting to hide away the idea of losing another person she cared about to death. She at first is completely against the idea of finding out what happened to Chloe when her friends suggest it but finds herself being dragged into it when the police question her as a person of interest. Before The Death In middle school and before her sister's death Peyton was a very loving and kind person. Wanting to only be the best kind of protectee to her fellow friends. She was always the rebellious type along with Maya Scott to suggest going out to parties or convincing someone to buy beer for them so they could get drunk. She always had a rebellious sense to her. After her sister died during the departure of the group's friendship Peyton became more stuck up and cold shouldered. She refused to let anyone in and believes it was her fault that Jen died because she didn't go with her when Jen was invited out to a party and chose to drive home drunk. Jen's last words to Peyton, when she joked about losing her were "People walk in and out of your life Peyton, but I promise I am not leaving you anytime soon" told in a flashback in Peyton's chapters. Because of this interaction Peyton believed that everyone is going to walk out of her life and leave her, since the group had left her and now her sister. Growing to be the girl she is throughout the series, expressing how everyone leaves and life is fucked because of it. This was also a reason she cheated on her ex boyfriend Nixon Reed, due to how she was scared he would walk out of her life. So she decided to walk out of his instead. Even after the groups departure Peyton still kept in contact with Chloe Davis, asking her to score drugs for Peyton as she abused it a lot to deal with all the mess she had made in her life. Though Peyton had enough friends without the group and parties to attend to drink away the pain. It was ever enough for her. Relationships Chloe Davis For the longest time Peyton had envied Chloe from meeting to end, Chloe was a picture perfect girl with nothing able to knock her down. But she and Chloe were friends because of the group knowing in her mind if the group was never a thing then Chloe and Peyton wouldn't be friends. Peyton and Chloe distanced when she stopped giving her drugs and is shown through the video cameras of the school with Peyton threatening Chloe as their last interaction before Chloe's death. Though towards the end Peyton shows her love and support for all that Chloe had done for her while helping her through her sister's death. She believes now more than ever she will never be able to return the favor to her dead friend. Nixon Reed Nixon was one of the very first people that Peyton had connected with in the group, instantly drawn to each other because of their good looks and raving personalities. Other members in the group say they are the male and female version of each other with the way they act and react. Though their relationship didn't work out they still held on tight to each other needing the comfort of each other's company when things got rough. They mostly agree on the fact that they are much better as friends then they ever were in a relationship and have grown to be a dynamic BROTP throughout the series. Boston Brookes Peyton never thought after everything she would find Boston attractive. Because she always thought he was a massive idiot in the past she grows a strong and hot connection for him, showing their sexual tension to be through the roof. While dealing with the effect of Chloe's death Boston and Peyton find comfort in each other under the covers of the bed sheets with clothes thrown off. Though both Boston and Peyton don't know what their whole relationship, hookup thing is Peyton becomes more softer when Boston is around her. And even has the strength to say that he makes her a better person and is her light at the end of the dark tunnel. Hailey Davis, Maya Scott & Frankie Lee Peyton would've never in a million years been friends with someone like the three. But with the strength of the core six, Peyton would give her life up for any of them. They push her to be a better person and are always on her side when they need it, cheering loudly at her accomplishments with her Student Body President status. Trivia * Peyton's star sign is a Capricorn * Her sister is only shown through flashbacks in her chapters as well as photos she has in her room * Peyton has an extremely close relationship with her mother but tends to resent her father quite a bit * Along with Maya, Peyton is the only member of the group who doesn't live at the Academy and instead lives with her parents * Though Peyton shows a large interest in business she desires to go to cosmetology school once she graduates out of Eden State * She only joined Cheerleading because Marley and Chloe were in it, she is mostly seen talking about how she only likes showing off the uniform rather than the actual sport itself * She is the first person who is questioned by the police if she had something to do with Chloe's death because of her threat to Chloe * It's revealed she lost her virginity when she was thirteen * Peyton is more closer to the boys in the group than she is with the girls, due to the fact she hates things like shopping and girly hobbies * It was revealed Peyton had kissed a girl in her first year of high school saying she wouldn't mind switching lanes as she believed at the time boys were dickheads.